


A Little Help

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Death Threats, F/M, Pregnancy, Season/Series 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Rafael is receiving death threats. Normally he'd pass them off as being the usual but with you being pregnant caution is incredibly necessary.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 26





	A Little Help

You hadn’t wanted to worry Rafael any more than he already was, what with you being pregnant and his heavy caseload. So when you began receiving some death threats you ignored them, kept them to yourself. The threats themselves were small, nothing you hadn’t received occasionally before anyway but they’d been growing steadily. Both you and Rafael were lawyers, you both worked high profile cases that were often in the news, threats came and went. You weren’t worried, but you should have been.

Rafael had been in court when it happened. You were napping in the bedroom when the door opened and slammed shut, making you wake up instantly. The footsteps were heavy, and you knew straight away it wasn’t your husband. Knowing Barba wouldn’t be able to answer you called Liv instead, who answered immediately. Whoever it was hadn’t gotten to the bedroom yet, but you heard glass break and shouting alerting you that they were coming closer. Liv heard through the phone and told you the squad would be over right away.

You hung up and set the phone back on the night stand right as the man walked in. You only really noticed that he was tall, to focused on the gun he was brandishing to see anything else. He was to quick, snatching your wrist before you could pull the knife from the night stand drawer. Trying to pull away, he forced you to stand, twisting your wrist and causing a jolt of pain to run through your arm.

“Where’s the ADA?” he questioned.

“I don’t know. He’s not here.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me! You’re the one that’s married to him. You know where he is” he responded, still gripping your wrist and then placing the gun to your temple.

You were about to respond but sirens were heard coming closer. The both of you knew that they were heading towards the apartment. 

He glared at you before shouting, “You called the police! Fuck”

He let go of your wrist and you went to turn away but not before he slapped you across the face, causing you to cry out.

“Tell your husband thanks for the address.”

With that he left the apartment. A few minutes later the squad burst in, Rafael making his way to you and pulling you close to his chest. He kept murmuring that he was sorry, although you hadn’t quite understood what he had done. You sat down on the couch, taking Rafael’s hand while you answered Liv’s questions and Carisi took a look around.

“It’s my fault. I’m sorry cariño” Rafael said when the questioning was done.

“Rafi, what do you mean?”

“Our address, what he said to you. I’ve been getting death threats, I hadn’t told you because I didn’t want to worry you. I never meant for this to happen. I was threatened in person on the steps of the courthouse and I gave the man our address.” he confessed.

Liv left the room to go talk with Carisi, and give the two of you some time to talk.

“You gave him our address! Why would you do that?”

“It was an impulse, a power play, a way to show him I wasn’t afraid. I’m just glad you’re alright, that his hand to your face was the only thing that happened.”

“Rafi, I need to tell you something”

If the threats to him had come to this, then you needed him to know about the threats that you had been receiving.

“I’ve been getting threats too. At first I thought they were the usual, but they’ve been escalating and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry”

Rafael placed a kiss on your forehead and pulled you in for a hug instead of responding. You knew he was worried, but you also knew that he didn’t quite know what to say at that point.

Carisi wandered back into the living room.

“Counselor, the two of you are staying with me. I’ve got a guest room. No objections, until we figure out who the threats are coming from. The threats that both of you have been getting, sorry for the eavesdropping, you both are under protective custody, and neither of you can stay here.”

You turned to look at Sonny, and Liv, who had just come out of the bedroom, finishing the search.

“Sonny, we can’t. I can’t let you do that. We’ll stay in a hotel or somewhere else.” you replied, not wanting to impose on the detective, no matter what he said.

“Hey, I repeat, no objections. You two are coming to stay with me. Now go pack a few bags.”

You stood and walked into the living room, hearing your husband thank the young detective before following you and preparing to pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr by me (locke-writes)


End file.
